Something Different
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Kurt Hummel has a secret. And he's not sure how Finn will take it. b!p Kurt fic, Finn/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Something Different  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** R-ish  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Kurt, mentioned past Blaine/Kurt and Finn/Rachel  
**Chapter:** 1/1 (depending if people like this…)  
**Word Count:** 1516  
**Spoilers:** Up to 3x22 to be safe  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel has a secret. And he's not sure how Finn will take it. (b!p (boy!pussy) Kurt fic, Finn/Kurt)

Kurt Hummel is more nervous than he's ever been in his life. More nervous than kicking the winning field goal back in sophomore year. More nervous than singing fourteen minutes of Celine Dion in French to win the national Cheerio championship. More nervous than attending Dalton for his first day. More nervous than the first time he and Blaine had had sex, even though you'd think that would be the most nerve-wracking situation he could be put in.

No, the reason Kurt Hummel is nervous, is because Finn's going to see him naked for the first time.

And he's freaking out.

He and Finn were what the incomparable asshole Jesse St. James would call 'an inevitability,' and seeing as how they've both found their skewed ways into New York and into a shared apartment, Finn and Rachel still unsure where they stand and Kurt and Blaine in an open relationship to minimize the stress of a year apart (with the theory they'd back together once Blaine himself shows up in New York), somehow the tension that had always been underlying between them had exploded and they'd ended up making out on the couch one night.

Ever since then Kurt isn't sure if you could call what they were doing 'dating,' but they made out and slept together on cold nights and went for dinner and coffee so yes, they probably _were, _and since Finn was the boy he'd wanted since freshman year he should be ecstatic that only this morning a madly-blushing Finn Hudson had come to him, wringing his hands and muttering about wanting to 'take their relationship farther,' so Kurt's just waiting for him to get home so they can do that.

But Kurt Hummel has a secret. And he's not sure how Finn will take it.

000

Blaine, much to his surprise, had taken it rather well on that chilly November evening when they'd convened at his house after _West Side Story, _and Kurt thinks that maybe he should have anticipated this based on the fact that Blaine was okay that Rachel was female for the short time he'd dated her, and it's not like Kurt's not a _boy, _he's just….a boy with a little extra.

Down there.

It's baffled doctors since he was born, of course, because it's just…_there. _He's not fertile, he still uses his penis for such banal things like urination, but he's also got a fully-functioning (as far as responding to sexual stimulation goes) vagina, and it's embarrassing and part of the reason he'd never changed in front of anybody while on the football team.

He's enough of a 'girl' to them as it is. Imagine if they'd known he actually _does _have some…female characteristics.

But back to Blaine. One of the things Kurt loves about him is that he just…doesn't care. He'll fuck Kurt in his pussy or his ass, give him a blowjob or eat him out, and he's not subscribing to the idiotic belief that because Kurt's got female equipment he has to be the girl in the relationship and Kurt can safely say he knows the joy of being inside Blaine as well as Blaine knows being inside him.

And he wants that with Finn. He really does. But he has no idea if Finn will even _want_ to be with him once he finds out what a freak he is.

Still, no use worrying over things that haven't happened yet, so he sits on the couch and vibrates while he waits for Finn to come home.

000

Finn's gorgeous.

Kurt's known that for years, of course, and while the other man is still self-conscious about his body he's thinned out and bulked up a bit since high school and his skin is the most gorgeous tanned shade, smooth skin and broad shoulders and Kurt wants to run his hands all over him. And, as Kurt had also suspected for many years, Finn is _not _tiny down there either and Kurt's almost salivating at the thought of having Finn inside of him.

Yeah, he's kind of lost his fear of sex in the last year. Go figure.

"Okay," Finn clears his throat. "Your turn."

"Okay," Kurt strips his shirt off and undoes his jeans, pushing them down before hesitating at the waistband of his underwear. Should he say anything? Just let them drop? Do something else? What?

"Dude, don't be shy, it can't be _that _bad!" Finn's grinning madly and Kurt gains courage from that, sliding them off and closing his eyes as he waits for the hammer to fall.

There's dead silence for a few seconds, their breath the only sound in the room, and he hears Finn gasp and feels him move closer.

"…Woah."

"I'm a freak," Kurt buries his face in his hands, unable to look, and to his great surprise he feels Finn's arms surround him and he collapses into the warm embrace, not caring that they're both naked because he needs to know he's accepted and still wanted, even after that. "I…"

"Dude, that's _so awesome," _Finn's eyes are shining and, alright, maybe Kurt should have expected that response. This is the guy who thinks that the strangest things are cool, after all. "Can you get pregnant?"

"No uterus," Kurt smiles grimly. "Just the outer organs, or at least for what actually does me any good. But, um…"

"Yeah?"

"You're not…disgusted…by this?" Kurt's not sure what to say because this is the most awkward he's ever been around Finn, and they know each other far too well for that.

"Dude, it's really hot. And kinda perfect. I'm not really gay, so…the fact that you have that? Kinda makes this easier," Finn smiles and Kurt has to smile back, realizing that Finn probably _does _know his way around those parts of the female anatomy (and ew, gross thought, but at least it'll help them out).

"Okay," Kurt feels more relieved than he can say and nearly squeaks when Finn picks him up and drops him onto the sofa, crawling up his body to kiss him slowly. "What are we…"

"Um, I…can we just…start slow? I mean, I wanna get to know…everything. Down there. What it does," he looks confused for a moment before grinning and Kurt nods shakily. "Can I eat you out?"

"God," Kurt laughs at it being put so bluntly but he's hardly going to refuse. "Yes."

"Cool. Rach said I was good at this, so…"

"_Ew," _Kurt does not want to think about Finn going down on _Rachel, _of all people, and Finn seems to get that as he trails his lips and teeth and tongue down Kurt's body, somewhat avoiding his now-hard cock but Kurt figures they'll have time to work on that and, for once, his own oddities are a blessing instead of a curse. Finn buries his head between his thighs, breathing on him hotly, and Kurt squirms because he can feel himself getting wet already. "F-Finn…" he mewls and Finn kisses his thigh quickly before ducking his head as Kurt cants his hips up, giving him better access.

"You're really pretty. All of you," Finn sounds awed and Kurt'll try to pass his blush off at the words as arousal but it's really not. "Just…yeah," his tongue darts out and Kurt hasn't had this in _months _so he gasps and tangles his fingers in Finn's hair, urging him in as Finn starts to go for it.

He's lapping at Kurt's folds, tongue dipping in as deep as he can, and he pauses for a moment before sucking gently on Kurt's clit and Kurt moans and bucks up against his mouth. He's so tender, so careful, and maybe Rachel liked it that way but Kurt needs more, wants _everything, _and Finn seems to get that as he sucks harder, flicking his tongue over the tiny nub.

"Finn…fuck, Finn, you're so…" he can't even form proper words, not right now, and he can feel his orgasm cresting as Finn pulls out things with his tongue that Kurt didn't even know were _possible _but they feel _amazing, _and Kurt reaches down to wrap a hand around his cock, shakily jerking it a couple of time before he's spilling over everything, pussy clenching and Finn keeps mouthing at him until it's too much and he moans at the over-stimulation, tugging weakly at Finn's hair. "Finn…off…"

Finn looks up, wrecked, hair and face smeared with come and Kurt has to yank him up and kiss him because tonight's gone better than he could have _ever _anticipated and as he reaches down to return the favour he's met with stickiness and has to smirk.

"Dude, you were really hot," Finn mumbles and Kurt nuzzles their noses together. "And, um, I can…totally go again, y'know? Like, I come really fast, but I can go a bunch of times so…"

"Well, one thing my female assets are good for is the ability to also have multiple orgasms. Round two in a bit?" he asks hopefully and Finn nods and swoops in for another filthy kiss.

Yeah. Kurt was totally worrying for nothing.

**Notes:**

**1. **Oh my gosh, I have no idea where this came from and I've never written *anything* like it, but…I'd be willing to expand on it if people actually like it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Something Different  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** R-ish  
**Characters/Pairing:** Finn/Kurt, mentioned past Blaine/Kurt and Finn/Rachel  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Word Count:** 1375  
**Spoilers:** Up to 3x22 to be safe  
**Summary: **Kurt Hummel has a secret. And he's not sure how Finn will take it. (b!p (boy!pussy) Kurt fic, Finn/Kurt)

He's not sure if he wants to sleep naked with Finn that night, because there are still things about his own body that make him uncomfortable and he just feels…odd, somehow, even though he's lived with it his entire life. But Finn kind of takes the decision out of his hands when he curls up with Kurt in the bed, hand thrown lazily over his waist and Kurt tenses for a second before relaxing, feeling Finn's arm slide a little and he's nudging Kurt's legs apart, slipping one of his between them and pulling Kurt back.

"Finn, I…" he starts, quietly, and Finn shushes him and kisses his shoulder. "I'm sorry, this is all still…"

"I'm not gonna lie, man," Finn whispers, nosing the back of his neck. "It's weird. It really is. But…what we've got? I think it could be really good, and I promise I'm gonna try to, like, touch your cock and stuff, too. I just need to get over the fact that you're still pretty much a guy," he laughs and Kurt snuggles back, feeling more comfortable now.

"I _am _a guy!" he protests. "Just…a guy with a little extra."

"Yeah," Finn slides his hand again, fingers slipping between Kurt's legs and Kurt let out a little moan. "Is that okay?"

"Mm-hmm," he sighs, because as much as Blaine appreciated his body Kurt could always tell he preferred the male organs to the female ones, and he has a feeling Finn's going to be the opposite.

As if Finn can read his mind, he moves his hand and just embraces Kurt again, murmuring, "How does Blaine…he's cool with this? I mean, obviously you two are doing it, so…"

"He…" Kurt sighs, because it hurts a little to think about Blaine even though they live 500 miles apart at the moment. "He's fine with it. I mean, he doesn't…get that close, even though he's very accepting, but he'd rather give me a blowjob than do what you did tonight," he admits.

"Cool. I mean, you deserve somebody that's cool with all of you, but I totally get why it's…kinda hard," he shrugs, but Kurt can't say anything against him for it. He knows Finn is trying…_will _try…but that's all he can ask for.

"Thank you," he says instead, knowing it conveys everything he wants to say and more, and Finn sighs against his skin as they settle down to go to sleep.

000

He wakes up hard, unsurprisingly, and since he can feel Finn's erection similarly snugged up behind him he figures it's not a bad thing and he's got time for a morning quickie before he has to be at work anyway. A quickie before work, he thinks with a smug grin, because he's never been able to say that before and it's…normal and nice.

"Morning," Finn shifts his hips, probably unconsciously, and Kurt sucks in a breath before the other man nuzzles his neck. "Turn over."

Kurt does, flat on his back, wondering what Finn's going to do this time (honestly, the one advantage to having so many parts is that there's so many _options) _and Finn leans over for a swift kiss, morning breath be damned, as Kurt fists a hand in his hair and pulls him in. "What are we doing?"

"I thought…" Finn lifts a hand up and traces Kurt's lips so Kurt obligingly opens his mouth, sucking Finn's fingers in and swirling his tongue around them to get them slick. It's not necessary, not with how wet he already knows he is, but the extra slide will be appreciated and it's kind of…hot to do it, anyway.

"Okay," he says once he's pulled off, and he hitches one leg around Finn's waist, cock trapped between their stomachs as Finn leans over to kiss him before slipping two fingers into his willing body, Kurt hissing and clenching around him instinctively. "Finn, you…"

"You're so warm," Finn sounds awed, like he's never had his fingers in somebody's pussy before (and Kurt knows that's a lie, even though once again he is _not thinking about Rachel)_, and he crooks them a little, somehow knowing the perfect angle which only again serves to remind Kurt how often he must have done this with his best friend (ew ew _ew). _"Should I just…"

"Make me come," Kurt tips his head back, swallowing, and Finn grins before leaning down to kiss him messily, tongue diving into his mouth and tasting before drawing back and fingers rubbing in a circular motion, just enough to drive him mad with need. "_Please," _he grips at Finn's hair again, thrusting his hips up, and Finn moves his hand even faster, sweat beading on his brow and his own hips thrusting shallowly as if seeking friction that isn't there yet.

Kurt knows he looks like a mess, flushed and debauched and as sweaty as Finn is but he doesn't _care _and he nearly howls his release when it washes over him, pussy clenching even tighter around Finn's fingers like he wants to trap them there and sticky cum covering his stomach from his cock.

He barely registers that Finn's rutting against the bed and decides that this time he is _not _going to finish by himself, so he reaches down and grips him with a sweaty palm, jerking him quickly until Finn's grunting and climaxing, nearly falling on Kurt once his body's spent.

The taller man shifts after a moment, finally withdrawing his fingers from Kurt's body as Kurt lets out a soft sigh, and Finn brings them to his mouth to clean them as Kurt figures two can play at that game and lifts his own hand, covered in Finn's cum, to his mouth, eyes staying on Finn's the whole time which only ends in them both cracking up because God, they are _such _dorks when it comes to it.

000

They still have some time to lounge once they're cleaned up a little, and Finn seems much less reluctant to touch him now although he still steers clear of his cock. "What's it feel like?" Finn asks after a moment, and Kurt waits for him to elaborate. "I mean, having two orgasms at once like that. 'Cuz that's what's happening, right?"

"It's…intense," Kurt decides, because he really doesn't know what only having _one _feels like but he knows that it's the greatest pleasure in the world to him and in those few seconds of utter bliss time stands completely still. "I just…it's the greatest feeling. But it looks like yours are pretty good, too," he adds teasingly and Finn nods and kisses him.

"Yeah. They are," he's silent for a moment before asking again, in a softer voice, "Do we…if we go father, do we need protection? I can grab some condoms or whatever…"

"We don't if you're clean," Kurt promises him, reaching to clasp their fingers together. "Blaine and I were exclusive and each other's firsts, so there's no worries there, and as long as you've been checked…"

"Yeah," Finn nods. "After Santana I go every once in a while, even though I know I'm not gonna get anything from that like years later but…still. She slept with _everybody, _dude," he smirks and Kurt has to nod, because Santana certainly did, and Kurt was certain if she'd have known about his…certain characteristics she'd have been asking about him as well. "So you…I can…you won't…"

"I told you, I can't get pregnant. No eggs and no place to store them," Kurt's a little glad for that because the one thing he knows about girls from Rachel and Mercedes is how much of a pain in the ass having a menstrual cycle is, so he's happy he never has to experience that. "I know ever since Quinn you're paranoid, but don't be. It's safe with me," he leans in for another kiss because this is all still so _surreal _but Finn's being incredible, and the insistent beeping of his secondary alarm informs him that he'd better get moving if he wants to get to work on time.

"Duty calls," he murmurs, pulling himself reluctantly from Finn's arms and going into the washroom.

This, he thinks absently, is officially his new favourite way to start the day.

**Notes:**

**1. **Yes, another installment! I'm really working on this when I get inspiration and between other fics, but it won't be _all _smut and I promise to infuse a little bit of plot in here somewhere!

**2. **Hope people are still enjoying this!


End file.
